Salju
by hirohikaru1412
Summary: Salju yang putih dan dingin, menjadi latar momen berharga bagi Miku dan Kaito. Dimana jarak mereka sudah hilang, walaupun Kaito akan berpisah dengan Miku. "Andaikan saja turun salju ya,"/"Aku suka Kaito!"/"Pegang tanganku!/'Saljunya sangat hangat dan membahagiakan, walaupun tidak putih sama sekali' RnR please, Thank you!


**Salju**

 _ **Hirohikaru1412**_

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Vocaloid (c) Crypton Media Future**

 **But, the story is Mine!**

 **Okay, let's go!**

 **.**

 **Salju**

 **.**

[05:00]

"Miku-chan! Ayo bangun!" terdengar suara Luka dari dapur. Ah, suara teriakannya itu mengganggu saja...

"Miku-chan! Cepat bangun! Kalau tidak, nanti jatah negi-mu sebulan kuberikan semuanya pada Mikuo-nii lho!" tiba-tiba Luka datang ke kamarku sambil membawa sendok sayur.

"Hwaaaaa! Iya-iya!" aku langsung bangun dari tempat tidur. "aku takkan mau berbagi jatah negi dengan Mikuo-nii!"

Setelah bangun, aku langsung mandi dan sarapan, lalu bersiap memakai baju seragam.

" _Hari ini ramalan cuaca diperkirakan akan turun sedikit salju, namun suhu akan turun hingga 5 derajat celcius. Diharapkan para warga memakai mantel atau jaket saat bepergian keluar rumah..."_ terdengar suara pembaca berita di televisi yang sedang ditonton Len.

 _Salju?_

Aku langsung mengambil mantelku di kamar. Dan mengambil tas, sambil menatap kardus-kardus yang ditumpuk di gudang di samping kamarku.

Sebentar lagi, kami akan pindah rumah. Sekitar 1 atau 2 minggu lagi... Kami akan pindah ke rumah yang baru yang berada di luar kota Tokyo ini.

"Hahh..." aku menghela napas, kemudian langsung berlari menuju pintu depan.

 _Pasti Kaito udah jem-_

"Yoo, Miku! Ayo kita berangkat sekolah sama-sama!" di depan pintu rumahku, rupanya seorang pemuda bersurai biru baru datang untuk menjemputku.

"Kaito! Sudah bawa mantel?" aku menutup pintu rumah, kemudian berjalan disampingnya.

"Sudah dong!" dia mengerlingkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum.

 _Ah..._

Kurasakan wajahku memerah melihat senyumannya.

"A-ah, pagi ini salju belum turun juga ya..." aku berusaha mencari bahan pembicaraan untuk menutupi kecanggungan ini.

"Iya... Mungkin turunnya sore nanti ya?"

"Semoga pas turun nanti, nggak akan ada yang tersesat lagi.." dia menatapku dengan tatapan menyindir.

"I-iya..." aku mengalihkan pandanganku.

 _Kenapa sih saljunya nggak turun sekarang? Padahal udah 1 minggu terakhir..._

 _Semoga turunnya cepat..._

Saat memikirkannya, aku hanya bisa menghela napas...

Ada alasan kenapa aku sangat menyukai ketika salju turun,

"Hei, Miku." Kaito mendekatiku. "Kenapa? Nggak enak badan ya?"

Rupanya dia melihat wajahku yang cemberut ini!

"Apa kamu sakit?" dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tanganku.

PLAK!

"Ah!" bodohnya aku! Malah kupukul tangannya si Kaito!

"Kenapa mukul sih!?" tanyanya sedikit kesal.

"Ta-tadi ada serangga terbang!"

"Hah!? Serangga apaan!?"

 _Bagaimana ini?! Padahal tadinya aku pingin peluk Kaito sampai punggungnya mau retak..!_

 _Kalau berpikiran begitu, apa aku ini aneh ya!? Maniak Kaito gitu!?_

"Hoi, Miku, ayo jalan!" Kaito menarik mantelku.

Selama perjalanan, aku jadi teringat masa lalu.

 _Kaito adalah tetangga dan teman mainku sejak kecil,_

 _Rumah kami tidak berjauhan. Mungkin hanya terpisah... 500 meter._

 _Dulu, tempat tinggal kami masih desa sekali._

 _Dan setiap musim salju, semuanya menjadi putih..._

 _Aku tidak tahu jalan pulang, dan hanya bisa terduduk dan menangis di tengah badai salju..._

 _Saat sore, aku ditemukan warga udah tertimbun salju, hampir beku._

 _Kemudian, mulai saat itu, Kaito selalu mengajakku pulang bersama-sama.._

 _Sambil menggandeng tanganku dengan erat..._

Kalau ingat itu, entah kenapa aku jadi malu sendiri..

Andaikan aku tidak pindah.., pasti aku akan selalu bersama Kaito.

 _Apa yang Kaito pikirkan tentang aku ya? Apa ia menyukaiku juga..?_

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku saat pikiran nista itu lewat. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin.

Di tengah perjalanan, aku berpapasan dengan teman-teman Kaito, yaitu Gakupo dan Rinto.

"Yoo, Kaito. Hari ini berangkat bareng istrimu lagi?" goda Rinto.

Wajahku langsung memerah mendengar kata 'istri'.

"N-nggak kok!" Kaito berusaha menyangkalnya.

"Berarti udah pernah ciuman dong?" Gakupo menunjukku.

 _Ci-ciuman!?_

"MIKU ITU BUKAN ORANG YANG KAYAK GITU!" bentak Kaito kesal.

 _Yah..., begitulah anggapan Kaito tentang diriku..._

 _Aku ini mungkin terlihat seperti sosok yang lemah dan pemalu yang perlu dilindungi bagi Kaito..._

Dengan wajah memerah, aku melanjutkan perjalananku menuju sekolah.

[Pelajaran Olahraga]

Aku hanya duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil melihat Kaito sedang bertanding basket bersama Luki dan Yuuma dari kelas sebelah.

 _Uwaaahhh... Pesona Kaito memang hebat~_ dalam hati, aku hanya bisa berkata begitu.

"Kaito manis banget deh! Rasanya pingin kumakan~" ucapku.

Rin yang duduk disampingku langsung menoleh, "Hah!?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Coba kau bilang gitu sama Kaito beneran!" Rin menunjuk-nunjuk Kaito

"Nggak mungkin..." aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Oh ya, kalau didepan Kaito kamu nggak bisa tunjukin perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya ya..."

"Iya..."

"Kaito juga kalau dibilangin tentang Miku yang sebenarnya, pasti nggak percaya. Mungkin malah bilang, ' _Ternyata kamu kayak gitu... Nggak kusangka..._ ' gitu kan?" Rin menirukan gaya bicara Kaito.

Aku terdiam.

"Gimana kalau aku tiba-tiba peluk dia ya..?"

Rin menatapku, "memang harus turun salju dulu baru boleh peluk ya?"

Aku terdiam lagi.

"Itu karena... Sejak kejadian itu, aku jadi takut salju..."

 _Putih..._

 _Semuanya putih,_

 _Dan saat itu, hanya dialah yang memberikan warna dan kehangatan yang berbeda disampingku..._

 _Kaito..._

 _Tangannya membuatku tenang..._

 _Ahh, andai turun salju.._

Tiba-tiba Rin beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dengan cepat, "Awas, Miku!"

"Eh?" aku menoleh ke depan.

"AWAS KAITOOO!" teriak Yuuma kencang.

BRAK!

Siku Kaito menghantam wajahku, lebih tepatnya hidungku.

"Miku!"

"Hatsune-san!"

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?!" Kaito langsung berbalik dan menatapku.

"Nggak... apa-apa..." aku merasakan darah mengalir dari hidungku. Aku mimisan? Tapi dengan cepat, aku langsung menutupinya.

"Miku, ayo kita ke UKS." ajak Kaito.

"Nggak mau! Ini bentar lagi juga sembuh kok!" aku menolak ajakannya.

"Tapi.."

"Nggak apa-apa!" aku tersenyum.

 _Aku takut hal buruk terjadi.. Saat sampai di UKS, tiba-tiba aku mengunci pintunya dan menatap Kaito dengan tatapan 'lapar' lalu-_

"GYAAAA! AKU NGGAK MAU ITU TERJADI!" aku mendorong Kaito menjauh dariku.

BRUK!

Dia jatuh terduduk.

 _Tidak..._

"Maaf..."

 _Aku..._

"Kenapa... Miku?" Kaito menatapku heran.

 _Benar-benar kasar padanya..._

Akhirnya aku lari menuju kelas, dan tidak memedulikan Kaito lagi.

[Waktu pulang]

Aku berjalan pulang bersama Kaito dengan suasana canggung. Sampai akhirnya kami lewat didepan toko televisi yang menyiarkan berita ramalan cuaca besok.

" _Besok hari akan cerah! Salju hampir tidak turun-_ "

Setelah itu rasanya aku ingin menghancurkan toko itu.

 _Waktuku... sudah hampir habis..._

Esoknya, Kaito menjemputku lagi.

"Miku," ia tersenyum. "ayo berangkat."

"Baiklah."

Ditengah perjalanan, aku mencoba untuk menyentuhnya, walaupun hanya seujung mantelnya saja.

Tapi tangan ini tidak mau bergerak maju..

 _Aku tidak bisa.._

"Ah, Miku." ia memanggilku. "kau suka nonton film 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku punya 2 tiket nonton. Akhir minggu nanti, mau nonton bersamaku?" kulihat wajah Kaito sedikit memerah.

 _Mustahil..._

 _Ini... kencan kah?_

Aku mengangguk,

"Ayo!"

 _Senangnya!_

"Kaito," aku menunduk. "Terimakasih atas semuanya ya.."

 _Kaito adalah tetangga dan temanku sejak kecil,_

 _Saat aku pindah nanti,_

 _Aku tidak akan bisa berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama Kaito lagi..._

 _Tidak menjadi teman sekelas lagi..._

 _Dan suatu hari nanti, aku yakin.._

 _Kaito akan menemukan jalan hidupnya sendiri.._

[1 Minggu kemudian]

Saat perjalanan menuju sekolah, aku terus menatap geram langit cerah ini.

"Kenapa tidak ada salju!?"

"A-ah ya, Miku." dia merogoh kantongnya. "Li-lihat nih! Tiket nontonnya! Karena akhir minggu kita nonton, jadi kita bisa pulang bersama lagi kan?"

Aku terdiam.

 _Ya... jadi ini bukan yang terakhir..._

"Karena... ini terakhir kita berangkat sekolah bersama, boleh kupegang tanganmu?" dia mendekatkan tangannya kepadaku.

Aku berusaha diam, tapi tanganku ini tetap saja-

BATS!

"Nggak mau!"

Dalam hati, aku mengutuk setan yang mengucapkan kata itu.

Aku melihat wajah Kaito yang sedikit kecewa.

"Kalau saja hari ini turun salju ya!"

 _Bukan..._

 _Bukan karena salju..._

 _Hanya saja aku yang nggak mempunyai keberanian untuk menyentuhmu..._

 _Menyedihkan sekali aku ini..._

[Jam Istirahat]

"Lho? Kaito mana?" tanya Len.

"Entahlah," jawab Mikuo asal.

"Ah, kalau Kaito sih.. Tadi aku lihat dia diatap sekolah sambil merobek-robek sesuatu..." Yuuma menepuk bahuku.

 _Merobek-robek?_

 _OH YA!_

 _Kalau saljunya tidak ada,_

 _Ya dibuat saja!_

Aku mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis dari dalam tas dan juga sebuah kantong plastik. Lalu aku menyobek kertas itu menjadi kecil-kecil dan memasukkannya ke kantong plastik.

 _Walaupun hanya dengan salju buatan ini...,_

Aku berlari menuju atap.

 _Aku ingin menyampaikan perasaanku...,_

Saat kubuka pintu atap, aku melihat Kaito sedang berlari ke arahku. Aku langsung menutup pintu atap.

 _Tanpa salju aslipun...,_

BRAK!

Kami bertabrakan, 'salju-salju' itupun berhamburan.

 _Pasti bisa 'kan!?_

"Pegang tanganku!" teriak Kaito.

 _Salju yang kami buat..._

"Sebenarnya... aku ingin sekali pegang tangan Kaito seperti dulu...," aku menangis.

 _Sama sekali tidak putih..._

"Tapi... Aku takut kalau aku menyentuhmu, aku akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh! Makanya aku nggak bisa melakukannya!" aku bisa mengatakannya,

 _Sama sekali tidak dingin..._

 _Tapi salju hangat ini malah memberiku keberanian untuk mengatakannya...,_

"Aku suka Kaito!"

Dia terdiam.

"A-aku juga.."

Wajahku memerah.

"Karena kita sama..., kemarilah." ia mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku mendekatinya, dan berusaha untuk menggenggam tangannya.

 _Hangat..._

 _Aku malah terasa lebih tenang..._

 _Sangat hangat dan membahagiakan..._

Kaito mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, hingga aku dapat merasakan napasnya...

BRAK!

Kami menoleh.

"HEI! INI KENAPA BERANTAKAN BEGINI!? CEPAT BERESKAN!" omel Pak Yuichi saat ia mendapati atap dalam keadaan kotor dengan 'salju-salju' kami.

[Waktu pulang]

Tangan kami bergandengan satu sama lain, dan berdekatan. Sambil berjalan pulang, aku menikmati hangatnya tangan Kaito.

"Tiket nontonnya?" tanyaku.

"Sudah jadi salju..."

Aku sempat menampakkan raut kecewa, tapi kemudian aku memeluk Kaito.

"Tidak apa-apa deh! Yang penting, aku bisa bersama Kaito..."

Kami tersenyum.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **Yoohh.. Selesai juga...**

 **Maaf kalau Hiro sama Hikaru jadi jarang update Fanfic, dikarenakan laptop yang terkena virus dan banyak tugas...**

 **Akhir kata,**

 **Hiro : "Mind to review?"**

 **Mind to Review? Thank you! ^^**

 **.**

 **-HiroHikaru1412-**


End file.
